


he's not jealous of a child, thank you very much

by twitchlonger (toonphile)



Series: assorted twitch streamer drabbles and one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One-sided TommyInnit/Vikkstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/twitchlonger
Summary: Lannan just wanted some alone time with his boyfriend; if only Tommy wasn't following them around like a lost puppy.
Relationships: Vikram "Vik" Singh Barn | Vikkstar123/Lannan Eacott | LazarBeam
Series: assorted twitch streamer drabbles and one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	he's not jealous of a child, thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't show this to any ccs involved! thanks!
> 
> i had to create these tags myself how annoying. anyways tommy's little puppy crush on vikk is legit so cute and ive shipped these two forever so i combined the two and i think it looks great together!

Lannan scrubs a hand over his face as he follows behind Vik, who's excitedly talking about what to do with their house. Even now, he can feel Tommy watching them, like the annoying little shit that he is. Usually, he wouldn't mind, but being terrorized by the kid constantly for even looking in Vik's direction is starting to grate on his nerves.

He's realized he's zoned his boyfriend for far too long when he feels a tap on his shoulder, and he's meet with a concerned look from Vik. "You okay there, Lannan?"

"Uh. Fine." He mutters out, but he can tell Vik doesn't believe him. Suddenly, there's an arm his waist, pulling him close. There's a peck to the nape of his neck, and Lannan can't help but flush. "Alright, alright. It's just that Tommy's being a lil cunt." Vik laughs at that, head resting on the Australian's shoulder. He huffs, because he feels like his boyfriend isn't taking this seriously enough. 

"That's just how Tommy is, ya know?" 

"No, look, that's how he is _with you._ He's not this...aggressive with anyone else." Vik just stares at him for a solid minute before breaking down into giggles, and Lannan is this close to kicking his ass. 

"What?!"

"You're jealous...of Tommy....of all people!" The words are said between wheezes, and Lazar freezes at that, because excuse you, _he was not jealous_. He wasn't jealous of a twiggy teenager who's full of himself and generally redirected all the attention in the room towards him, someone who was so focused on his boyfriend and literally no one else...

Okay, maybe he was a little jealous.

He grumbles, as Vik pulls him into a kiss, and Lannan feels eyes on him again, and he knows who it is. The little asshole. 

He deepens the kiss, swallowing the small whimper Vik makes in response, before pulling apart and sticking his tongue out at Tommy, who's standing on a hill nearby. The kid sends him a death glare, and Lazar can't help but roll his eyes.

Vik takes his hand and leads him away from where Tommy is attempting to murder hi with his eyes, and towards a large uninhabited part of the server. 

"C'mon, we've got a house to build."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @warcriminalram! there's nothing on it right now, but if you like shipping twitch streamers as much as i do why not give me a follow?
> 
> also feel free to request stuff at my curiouscat here! https://curiouscat.qa/warcriminalram it doesnt have to be this ship, so go ham!


End file.
